Icy Song
by vabvioand
Summary: Momo has everything a girl may wish for and Toushiro is Mr.Perfection. But things aren't always as they look. The only thing they have in common is Music. Will music heal the lies and betrayals? Will music be enough to keep the past hidden?
1. Chapter 1: Shock!

_**Guess what? I finally put up the 'Icy Song' fic!**_

_**Note: The songs are a bit edited! You know, when you sing with friends, **__**you tend to change the verses a bit to match**_

_**with the moment or just to have fun.**_

_**Bleach © Tite Kubo**_

_**'Icy Song's plot © Violeta (vabvioand)**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Shock!**

_Thud! _– and the door closed roughly.

"It'd be nice if you've just called _me _instant of police!" an angry voice complained immediately not bothering to look at the man who was staying on the couch. "That's what cell phone is for!" The boy pulled out from the pocket a pack of cigarettes half empty and picked one.

"I did, it was shut." The man slowly stood up a bit of worrying in his tone. "It's past midnight, where were you?"

"Outside" he took a look at the other guy, then lighted another cigarette and sighed. "Calm down, I wasn't all alone, okay?"

"Toushiro, the pack and put that away too. You know smoking it's unhealthy."

"Geez, you take it way too serious. I can take care of myself, and anyway, I'm staying just two days, you don't have to act like a father, Ukitake."

_You don't have to act like a father_…the man was expected to mean replies, just not to this one. He didn't act _protective_ because he had to, but because he felt like. _Seems like it's not the best moment for the big news_, Juushiro sighed returning to what he was doing.

* * *

It was Monday morning – a gloomy morning. The sky was awfully covered with black clouds and big tears hit roughly the heated pitch, forming large ponds. It hadn't rained for several weeks and you could assume it never will. The hot air had begun to bother, it had been suffocating, so the new cool atmosphere the rain created across the town was more than welcomed. The chilly wind increased its velocity and picked up the leaves and played them around just to spread them around the corners, while dumpsters were falling to the ground and some stray cats jumped down from them. The blow was so strong that you could hear its whistling across the edges and half-opened windows and through the trees' branches.

Inside the house was only the sound of footsteps that were lowering slowly, sleepy the stairs. No radio, no TV, no voice – and it was half at eight. The boy walked through the kitchen, turned on the old radio and opened the fridge to find anything, but milk. He closed the appliance murmuring something; he could swear he had seen some last night. Then, a paper appeared like magic or maybe he hadn't noticed it before:

_I left your breakfast in the microwave, it should be still warm. You know where everything else is. See you tonight, _

_ Juushiro._

"Idiot, I won't be here tonight…"

* * *

Big splash have been forming for a while now and the rain began to intensify. The roads were covered in water, the canalization failed against the abundance of drops and with every car passing the water was splashed on the sidewalk. The only people that had stepped outside were students, teachers and other ones that couldn't shirk from work. In a small town like this, where the salary weren't very generous, only few had a car to use on rain or snow. But weather like today…God, it hadn't been raining like this in tens of years!

"Um…I though you had said the weather here is nice…" A girl pointed while watching at the people running down the street.

"Don't worry, the sun is going to show soon." The driver laughed then he checked the time – it was late, she should've been in class already. Damn, the rain was really troublesome. "I'll go see some apartments we may rent close to your school." He took a glimpse of her face – she nodded absently – and crossed their hands. "You okay, Momo-chan?"

"Yeah, just…I…was… trying…to memorize the way…the town's streets. Yeah, that's it, that all!" she laughed nervously then, seeing the untruthful expression on his face sighed. "I don't know anyone here."

"Well, I'm sure they're humans and that they won't stick their teeth in your neck either." He was a bit amused by her fear about new mates.

"If I've red Twilight doesn't mean I see vampires anywhere." She pouted.

"Then run inside or you'll late from your first day." He pointed handing her bag.

The girl blinked confused, but suddenly realized where she was. The car had stopped a few minutes ago in front of an old building which seemed to fell any moment now, but maybe it was just the fault of the graffiti on the surface that probably hadn't been repainted for several years, the dirty windows of some classes and the brownish-faded color that still covered some walls. This must be the new school, but such a small one? She saw some adults talking with whom she though would the guardian of the front door – a tall, massive guy with an eye patch and spiky hair. The gate was wide but kind of low and pretty old as well. On the path which leaded to the building had fell ferruginous and yellow leaves, forming an autumn carpet and it was guarded by voluminous trees that started to be stripped from their large corona. The few benches in the front yard were empty so the classes had already begun.

"Where do I get my schedule from?" she looked around.

"This is for today." The man gave her a paper. "Take the rest from secretariat after the last class."

"Okay." The girl leaned and kissed his lips lightly, then took her bag and ran to the door. "Wait me here!"

She passed by the guard without a problem; maybe he hadn't even seen her. In front of her was a short hallway with only a few rooms and two rows of stairs, one to left and one to right. Momo looked on each room – they were the janitor's, the director's and workshops…why would they need workshops? She shrugged and continued to walk forward; she boarded the right row of stairs to see thousands of lockers grouped in rows and between them classrooms. The girl removed a paper from her bag's pocket and explored it – first class in the 203rd room. God, how many classrooms were in this school? She sighed and started to search the right place, but there was no 203rd and since she had heard a grave voice, certainly a teacher, coming from the ground floor she ran around the corner. She planed to wait there until the man will have passed and then to continue with what she had been doing before – after all, it would make a bad first impression if a teacher finds her on hallway when the lessons had already started. Being in a hurry she hadn't heard the footsteps on the next empty corridor, so when she turned the corner she popped up in someone causing both to fall and all her books to scatter on the floor, as well as his cell phone along with the headphones.

"Watch where you're going!" the guy pointed with an irritated voice, getting up.

"I'm not the one who walks around the hall when I have classes, you know!" she had always hated when someone, _anyone_, complained to her. _And when you make a girl fall, you help her rise on her feet._ The brunette stood down and expected him to offer her a hand, but without any luck. _And take the books for me would be nice too._

"You're new here, aren't you?" the boy asked stretching a hand through his white hair and watching her straight to the eyes.

"And you can say this just popping on me?" the tone was still pouty.

"First, you did it. Second, you expect me to be a gentleman with you, so you don't know me which is impossible if you learn here. Third, you don't look like someone who skipped the class, but rather hurry to it." There was so much confidence in his deduction that made it sound like they would know each other since they were little kids.

"Is there a fourth?" she added ironically while collecting the books on the floor.

"Yes, there's no 203rd classroom." The boy waved the paper then gave her a questioned look. "Are you a 10th grader?"

"What do you mean no 203rd?" She ignored the question completely. "I have class there! There must be one! I have to make a good impression." The brunette was spinning around worried. "And if I-"

"-And if you calm down, I'll tell you where your class is." The spinning process stopped instantly.

"But you said there's no 203rd classroom…"

"Well, you can search the whole day and you won't find any 203rd, but there's the music cabinet, the former 203rd classroom."

The teen made her a sign to follow him so she grabbed the bag quickly, before he had the chance to change his mind.

All the way she had stared to his hair – it seemed weird to her. How could a teen have white hair? Maybe it was bleached… Also, he was the first boy – or girl for that matter – who didn't fall to her feet or who talked so impolite with her. He probably didn't recognize her, he probably didn't like her songs' gender, otherwise she would have been bombarded with questions and the first would be 'What are you doing in a public school?' To Momo's luck, the trip was quiet since she was busy with thoughts and he with the music in his headphones.

* * *

The brunette was so happy about the incident now; she wasn't obligated to search hours after a class that she would never find. They had lowered some stairs and had boarded others before they arrived on another long hall, from which's end were heard some voices.

"This is the quietest class with the wisest students. Our first class." He had said sarcastically before pulling the door open.

_Our…so we're classmates? Perfect, at least I know someone around here after all!_ She thought until the door was opened and she heard, and then saw, the pupils. Momo was shocked by the view of the 'wise' students.

"Ladies and gentlemen…" a strawberry-haired guy rapped being accompanied by the other's Oo-s. "This! Is an Ichigo Phizel Productshizzel…Missy…The princess is here!"

"She's here!" completed a silver haired student. "Say Ran!"

"This beat is~" the grouped started the verse.

A blond lady jumped on one layer and attracted all the sights with her dance and singing. "Is automatic, supersonic, hypnotic, funky, fresh; work my body so melodic this beat flows right through my chest." She got off the table and sat on a guy's lap, a brunette with a '69' and some lines tattooed on his face. "Everybody ma and poppy came to party, grab somebody." The blond obligated the man to rise on his feet by drawing him by the tie. "Work your body, work your body, let me see your 1, 2 step." She stepped with one leg on a chair and moved her hips "Rock it, don't stop it, everybody gets on the floor" she was on the table again "Wake the party up, we about to get it on!"

"Let me see ya, 1, 2 step" more students rose and started to dance using the same moves and on the same time. "I love it when ya, 1, 2 step. Everybody, 1, 2 step. We about to get it on!"

"This beat is…" added a brunette girl.

"Outrageous, so contagious, make you crave it." The same chest-busted blond rapped stepping closer to the strawberry teen. "Ichigo made it so retarded, top charted. Ever since the day it started…" she changed the tonality a bit on the last sentence and turned to a pineapple guy. "Renji!"

"I'm sexy and I know it!" the called red-haired man sung.

"Girls, look at that body!" The blond moved her body too close to Abarai's for him to continue the verse. "Ah! Girls, look at this body." She kept dancing clinging to him.

"When he walks on the spot, this is what he sees" a chocolate tanned girl continued.

"Everybody stops and they're staring up at him" the brunette affirmed.

"I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it" the boy took his role back.

"Show it, show it, show it!" the girls encouraged.

While the bald one was already shirtless, Renji had his chemise unbuttoned as well as his pants. Then they all heard a 'Ran-chan!' followed by a laugh because the called girl took her boyfriend by surprise and unbuttoned his pants too.

"He's sexy and I know!" Rangiku seemed to warn the other females that she might be a jealous girlfriend. "Girls, _don't_ look at that body!" She put her knee between his legs and whisper in his ear "Do the wiggle, Gin!"

"Do the wiggle, guys!" the chocolate girl urged them. "We do the wiggle, guys!" Most of the females were moving their hips. "We're sexy and we know it!" Another move that showed how easily a woman can turn on a man. "You're sexy and we want it!"

"I feel attracted by your attitude, not too vulgar, not too wise. Yes!" The blond dragged the silver-haired guy on a table and danced with him having their bodies practically pasted. "With you I feel…Ah! C'mon! The love makes the rules, scream 'Oh, Selecta!" she put her hands around his neck. "I want you to know!"

"What?" he asked playing curiously.

"I slip every day closer to your heart. I wish to tell you…Oh-oh!" The girl coiled her legs around his hips and counted on him to lean her back once then regained her previous position with their faces inch apart. "If you're with me, what would I do to you?"

"If I'm with ya, we'd do nasty things!"

"If you're close, I would touch you softly!"

"I'd kiss ya in front of everyone!"

"C'mon already! C'mon, baby! C'mon already, what are you waiting for?" they both sung the verse.

"If you're with me, what would I do to you?"

"If I'm with ya, we'd-" they kissed with passion for a minute earning some cheers.

"Ah, Selecta!" The blond finished like a moan, still pleased by the lips' contact.

"Very decent, Rangiku!" the white-haired boy pointed bored, clapping his hands, after he had thrown his bag on a chair.

Momo was still blocked at the door. It wasn't the first kiss she had ever seen but those moves and words and everything that had happened in the last minutes were inappropriate for a school or any other public place by her opinion.

* * *

_**What do you think? Remember that reviews motivates the author to continue the story!**_

_**Songs: **_

_**'1, 2 step' by Ciara**_

_**'Sexy and I know it' by LMFAO**_

_**'Ce ti-as face?/Selecta' [What would I do to you?] by Anda Adam ft Alex Velea**_


	2. Chapter 2: Shit, Maths

_******Do I upload after a day? Well, seems like. ^^"**_

_**I hope you don't expect me to make the story like: they meet, they talk 5 minutes and boom! they end up together. I tend to not hurry the timeline.**_

_**Well, enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Maths**

Momo was still blocked at the door. It wasn't the first kiss she had ever seen but those moves and words and everything that had happened in the last minutes were inappropriate for a school or any other public place by her opinion.

"Ah, you're just jealous you don't get the same treatment as Gin." The blond accused in a laugh sitting on his desk with her legs on each side of him and keeping her skirt down. "You want me to dance for you, don't you?" she winked.

"I'd rather have…" he looked around thinking for a moment. "…Rukia."

"Ohhh! Seems like we have a fight for a girl here." She turned to the others. "Another candidate actually." Sure everyone had realized he wasn't in love with the brunette but they still acted like he would, just for the sake of fun; and he didn't seem to be bothered. He was used with their way to be already. "So Rukia, who'll be: the hot tattooed pineapple, the strawberry goodie or the school's prince?"

The brunette stayed unmoved, unknowing what to answer, she was surprised and - actually – the only who didn't get the joke.

Hinamori hadn't really paid attention to the topic's subject, but to the way to talk and gestures. Rangiku seemed the most vulgar from those presents - to her. Yet.

She noticed they all were wearing uniforms, more or less. The blond girl wore the shortest skirt and her shirt was unbuttoned in a 'V' creating a large décolletage; then were the usual shocks and some simple shoes. The same aspect had the tanned girl just that instead of the blond hair that was falling on Rangiku's shoulders, this female had purple hair caught in a ponytail and two golden eyes. Another girl with a generous chest was a strawberry one with brown eyes, but her shirt was full buttoned and her skirt longer. Next to her was a short brunette who was dressed decent – they same uniform, but the decent way to wore it. On one corner was a silver-haired guy with his eyes closed, who was currently buttoned his pants after the incident with his girlfriend; he seemed skinny or at least thinner than the others males. On the teacher's desk were sitting another two, the ones who the blond girl had referred a few minutes ago – a tattooed man with brown eyes and crimson hair caught in a pony-tail who had the chemise half unbuttoned and jeans buttoned this time; on the same desk was the strawberry haired-guy, decently dressed with the white shirt and the uniform's pants, whose chocolate eyes were pasted on the brunette from a while. On a chair with his feet on the desk stood a bald guy with red markings at the outer corner of his black eyes. In the last minutes he managed to put his shirt on again and as most of the students, he had the standard uniform pants. And then was Toushiro, still dealing with Rangiku about a certain jealously – an unusual discussion whenever he interrupts her fun or complains about her decency. Apart of the shirt that she was seeing at the moment, Momo hadn't paid attention on his pants earlier and now he was normally sitting in his chair. None of the others drew the attention.

"Excuse-me" came a voice from behind and she turned. Finally someone who had noticed her there. "Do you have class here?"

"I think so." She answered confused, then, seeing his expression, added quickly with a warm smile "I'm new."

"I see. Well then, I hope you'll feel welcomed here!" he smiled back. "Should I save you from introduction to your mates?" The look in her eyes said everything; she didn't want to be presented in front of the class. "Alright, have a sit, please!" The man showed to the desks.

There was only one free desk, one next to a blond guy who was quiet from what she had seen. Momo sat and he turned his face to her smiling. He had been watching outside for a while. The student presented himself and asked for her name. It was hard to believe he didn't recognize her since he was listening one of her song when she drew his attention, but the brunette appreciated his attempt to make her feel naturally and not like a star surrounded by sharks. They seemed to get along pretty well.

The teacher stayed in the frame door another two minutes waiting for the students to go to their places, but nothing happened, so he clapped his hands one to make they pay attention to him. And it worked! Matsumoto scanned him from head to toes – the same dark short hair matched with purple orbs and the same tall body covered by a black suit with a tie around his neck.

"We don't have math…" she pointed.

"Your music teacher couldn't come, so you're in my hands now. Pick up your math notebooks and your manuals too."

"But-"

"No 'but', Rangiku. Get off the desk and go to your place. Now." He was calm, yet so authoritative.

The blond did as she was said and, as the others did, she put her math on the desk. The teacher wrote the title on the blackboard and the students hurried to write it in the notebooks. Exercises – noises came from the class. Then Momo realized she had no idea what was their last lesson.

"Silence!" everyone shut their mouth. "Tomorrow you have test and if we don't make exercises in class, I'm sure you won't do them home either. As a consequence you'll fail the test and I'll get an ache head from your wonderful answers."

"But the functions are damn hard. Can't we just pretend we were tested and jump to another chapter?" suggested Ichigo.

"We can, but you'll have them in the exam's subject then." A bunch of voices exploded. "So do you still want to skip the test?" he was smiling, but it didn't make the students happier.

The adult wrote an exercise on the board and it was so long and puzzled that it sparked some horrified expression and whispers like 'How does he expect us too know this?'

"Volunteers?" Nothing. The whole class stayed quiet. "If we don't have volunteers I have to choose one." He was playing with the chalk.

"Won't you offer?" Rangiku asked blushing intentionally.

"So you're the volunteer!" he threw the chalk to her. "Show us how to solve it."

"Eh? No, no, I'm not the volunteer! He's..." she picked the first name came in mind "…Renji!" the blond threw the chalk to her desk mate and the teacher looked at him.

"Me?" the chalk flew again. "Ichigo wants to!"

"Actually, Ikkaku was afraid to express his true wish. He's our courageous volunteer!" once again the chalk was thrown.

"If you compliment me, I won't volunteer!" the bald screamed back to the strawberry student. "You go!"

"Then…good luck, Renji!"

"Ladies first, Rangiku!"

"What? You traitors!"

The class had some fun with their 'get the chalk – throw the chalk' game and their wish to solve the exercise. Even the teacher suppressed a chuckle.

Gin sighed. It was obviously the blond had no idea how to deal with the functions. He couldn't let her embarrassed herself in front of the class, could he? At least, Gin knew where to start the exercise from.

"Ran-chan" he whispered. "Gimme the chalk." Before she could whisper a 'thanks' back, they both had heard a voice.

"I'm done." All the eyes turned to the one who spoke and the teacher came at his desk. The brunette man checked the solution and nodded then asked him to solve it at the blackboard too.

It took less than five minutes with the whole explication. The teacher was pleased – and still amused by the students' game – and the class was happy because they didn't have to solve the exercise anymore. Until the next one.

While the teacher was writing the next problem on the board, notes were flying through the classroom. Sure, none of them was about the math current problem. One of them hit the head, instead of desk, but at least hit the right person's head. He turned though he was sure from who it had come, then red it: _Thanks_. The note was thrown back when the teacher wasn't looking: _As always._ The blond smiled remembering other experiences. Another piece of paper fell on the desk:_ Who did invite you?_

_To the Prom? No one._ Came the answer through the same paper.

The teacher had just finished to explain something that will help them to solve the exercise when Rangiku red the ticket and jumped from her chair, screaming loud obviously surprised. "Really?"

"Yes…Really…" The brunette man said confused. He was wondering if the blond was questioning about the conclusion of the explanation and if so, why? She had never been interested in math – as far as he remembered.

"What…?" she immediately earned an angry look from Toushiro. "A, right, it was…interesting. I wasn't expected to such a thing. I though it was more complicated to solve, but what you just said was really helpful." She lied to the teacher and for pure luck, she said the right thing; she hit the subject without even knowing which it was.

"Can I make an announcement? It's very important!" Matsumoto asked seriously which made the adult to somehow believe it was important so he nodded. "Girls, Toushiro is free for The Prom! Hurry up!" she yelled so loud that probably even those who were passing by the classroom were able to hear her.

The most females answered with a fan scream while the boys sweatdropped. Momo jumped when she heard the reaction because her attention had been caught by the math problem and all these loud voices took her by surprised. She blinked scared watching the others expressions.

"I guess they weren't kidding when they said you earn girls' hearts." The teacher sighed. He was referring to the teens that he had heard complaining around the halls about the few girls that remained to be conquered.

"Lucky me." The white-haired boy murmured as an answer while rubbing his forehead with two fingers. He should have known Rangiku wouldn't keep her mouth. _Idiot, why did you tell her?_

The adult tried to calm them nicely – it didn't work. He tried a 2nd time – nothing again. The 3rd was unlucky too. He slammed a hand on the desk and yelled at them angry "Shut up!" Then silence. "Who finished the exercise?" one raised hand. "Except you." he looked around the class and soon saw that Orihime raised her hand too. Only two from thirty. "Take a paper – title: test!" Noises were up again, but with another slam on the layer he made silence again. "Since you have other occupations" he looked at Rangiku "I suppose you know enough math to take an A+ without any class practice. Write-" The bell rang in the perfect moment.

"Saved by the bell!" the blond showed a large smile, her frightened stare suddenly disappeared.

"Thanks girls for the harder subjects!" the teacher announced, making the boys to complain to the females. "Rangiku, three hours detention after the classes and I don't want to hear a word!" he continued before she could say anything. "Momo, Toushiro I want to talk to you now."

The blond put a hand on her mouth smiling guilty. She made a sign as 'I wait you outside'.

Once all the students were out, the adult leaned on the desk. He presented to Hinamori and asked her about the lessons she had learned before attending to Seireitei High School. Kenta Hiroshi – as his name was – allowed her to do the test later than the others since she hadn't been present to his classes and the stuffs she had to learn weren't easily nor less. Then he turned to Hitsugaya and reminded him that the Math Olympiad takes place this Saturday.

When they finally got out of the music cabinet, Rangiku apologized like a thousand times. Despite of the jokes and teasing that they were doing – when felt like - against each other, as the whole school knew, they were friends. They hated each other, they loved each other, they got in dirt together and they help each other when needed. It took him the whole break to convince her that he wasn't in trouble, but to scold her for yelling such a thing in class too. The blond still laughed at the comment because she knew he wasn't really annoyed for that – after all it hadn't been the first time when something like this happened. All the problem was that now many girls were gonna jump on him asking about The Prom.

Every year was a Prom - The Freshmen Prom. It was an occasion to meet new people, to bend friendship and to win the titles of the Queen and King of the Prom. Unlike other proms, at the suggestions of the students, this contest was for all graders – one winning pair for each grade. The winner didn't have to be a couple, they were chosen half by teachers' votes and half by pupils' votes to avoid the favoritism. And after the Queen and King were chosen they had to share a kiss in front of everyone – no one specified if it must be on the lips or cheeks. The difference between graders was that those who weren't freshmen had the rule: the girl invites the boy – and the rule seemed to have many exceptions because they only exceptions were the lower class of popularity who had no chance to be in invited by a girl (unless they were the last instance) so for the sake of going to prom with a partner, even more if they liked that partner, they had to invite the girls. But the cool guys were always invited by females from any grade or popularity class. This sparked fights between girls and confusions too because a popular guy gets a partner quickly or at least many offers and after a day from the prom's date announcement, they were taken.

Since Rangiku had known how pretentious Toushiro was towards girls, she wanted to make sure if he refused every single female who tried her luck – she was absolutely sure they tried – and asked him in the math class – which was supposed to be a music hour, but anyway – and made a delightful gift for girls when she found out he hadn't partner. Even if he said he wasn't invited, she had _big_ doubts – she knew better.

Talking about the Queen and King who were always the coolest teens in school, every student wanted to be the winner. Imagine the popularity they gain! The blond was one of the wishers too. Not because she wasn't popular, after all she won the contest last year – when she was a freshman -, but because she liked to feel beautiful, though the compliments were daily, and the contest was the supreme prove that she's the best. Actually, it was keeping her statute as the best; it was proving to every student that she was, is and will be the best.

About the kiss – Rangiku had no worry about it. If the King wasn't going to be Gin, she will have kissed him on the cheeks. Anyway, she had the all option for the Kings in mind. If she was the best girl, she knew who the best boys were too.

Caught in though she didn't even noticed the second class had finished until her boyfriend leaded her in his arms out of the room and promised he wasn't going to let her down until she will have back on reality. The blond loved to be carried by him, but it was a bit troublesome when they were approaching to the canteen.

At 10's break – the 30 minutes break – the canteen was impossible full not to talk about the line to the food. Sometimes it made you think it would have been better if you had pack from home, but the popular teens never got one – a stupid rule, but if you wanted to be cool, you had to follow it. You may stay half of the break there or more, but then again – you had to be cool. The good thing was that, as a popular kid, no one dared to slip in front of you in the line. _Not ever_.

"What d'ya want?"

"A sandwich and a limonite, thanks. I take the table."

As always, there were groups – the bests with the bests. The highest class stood _only_ with the ones as cool as them – always the most beautiful girls and the handsomest boys. They had style, attitude, money. Another rule was that a cool one never dates with one from a lower class. Never!

Also, there was the nerds' group which always got the table from the corner. They formed the lowest class. They certainly were recognized by their style of fashion – which was a total disaster - and by their old glasses. It happened for the popular ones to have eyes problems, but they were using contact lenses. Most of the grinders were also in chess club or physics club or math or all of them.

Then, there were the always-ill-ones, another part of the lowest class.

And, where the most students were categorized, the middle class. They had nothing particular; they were neither cool nor nerds.

Still watching the long line from the table she had picked, Rangiku noticed Renji and Ichigo approaching with more trays and sit next to the girls. "Ikkaku has a fight with a football player outside." Renji explained pointing a finger to the window. "Yumichika and Ishida are in the art's cabinet. Chad didn't come today, did he?" he waited some seconds thinking then shrugged. "And Izuru is at the medical cabinet."

"Medical?" Rukia jumped worried.

"Yeah, he had a shock from God knows what and we handed them to the doctor. He was blabbering something about a star in our class." And he added laughing. "You should have seen his face!"

"You're mean!" the brunette accused.

"Also, Gin and Toushiro are still in line." Continued Ichigo with an amused expression because of the previous replies. "They're coming!" He looked carefully. "I think I've seen that girl before."

"No really?" the blond said reluctant, then waived a hand happily. "We're here!"

"Do not eat what Orihime gives you. Just refuse her nicely." Hitsugaya told her once he saw Renji's face becoming green.

"Who? Why?" Momo looked at him confused.

"The one with strawberry hair. See the pineapple guy?" she nodded. "He tried her baked food."

She gulped when she noticed that Renji was forcing himself to smile instead of puke.

"It's for your best, Hinamori!"

She didn't have time to ask how did he know her name.

* * *

_**Don't forget to review! You know, keeps me motivated.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Can a dance bring hotness?

**_I'm back! Four things before the chapter:_  
**

**_1. Finally, Summer Holiday! *dance*_**

**_2. Yes, my best friend is a bad influence (around the last paragraphs you'll see what I'm talking about)_**

**_3. It's not beta-red because my beta-reader was busy lately and I can't wait anymore (I have to keep up with the other stories) xD_**

**_4. I started a new HitsuHina fic - Poison xD_**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Can a dance bring hotness?**

She didn't have time to ask how he had known her name.

In front of Hinamori was a long table, but with only five chairs and all of them occupied. The teens seemed to not even notice her. There were a carrot-top who was arguing with a red-head one about a girl named Rukia and a grinning guy that gave her shivers and on whose lap was staying the strawberry blond – Rangiku, the only name she had memorized yet. Her attention was dragged by a brunette and the loud wrecks of Ichigo and Renji_. So she's Rukia… _Momo guessed surprised by the girl's force. Then another busted student, the one that was the worst cooker as someone warned her, jumped from her place and stretched her hands in both parts asking the three of them to stop the fight.

…And then was Toushiro.

…Also, no free chair for her. She stood there, unnoticed, for a couple of minutes then giving a sigh she looked around for a table where she could eat.

"Meany!" Hinamori startled at the sudden voice. "You never sit _down_ when a lady sits _up_." She laughed slightly at the sigh – Matsumoto had just slapped Toushiro's back causing him to hardly swallow the piece of food he was currently eating and a rough couch as well.

"Excuse his manners." The blond said sarcastically turning her attention to the brunette that had a platter in her hands and that was when Momo realized she was the 'lady'. "Since he doesn't move, you can stay on his lap." Rangiku smirked.

"And who gave you the right to command?" the boy interfered when he managed to get rid of the coughs.

"As the magistrate I am and with the power I was invested with, I command you to give her your sit or to let her stay on your lap." The busted-girl declared authoritatively playing her role of the theatre class.

"She can drag a chair." He answered annoyed.

The blond rose on her feet and put another chair around the table murmuring something about bad manners even though she wasn't the one to talk considering hers. She made a sign to Hinamori to stay and landed again on her boyfriend's embrace.

"Sorry for earlier," she laughed nervously "I was so caught in thought that I didn't really see you." She earned a shy smile. "So! If someone" she made the last word longer that necessary "hadn't presented you to the others, as I supposed he did, here's a part of the group. Guys!" everyone around the table turned to her with a questioned look. "First, I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, you'll hear a lot about me." Modesty wasn't one of her qualities. "He's Gin, the best guy ever, but don't you think to seduce him 'cause he's mine, okay? Now, there's Ichigo," she pointed to the carrot-top, then to the tattooed male "The pineapple is Renji, but he hates to be called 'pineapple' so you can call him as such freely." She smirked evilly at Abarai and slowly turned to the blue-eyed girl. "She's Rukia, and the best cooker ever, Orihime. You have to try her cookies." In the short moment of the two blonds' dreamy world, everyone around the table made his or her own sign to _never_ try Inoue's cookies.

* * *

The next hours seemed like hell as well – the whole thing with the presentation, the fans in ecstasy and the desperate try to get out of the classes alive. Like it wasn't enough, the map Aizen gave her combined with her orientation talent wasn't helpful at all and she didn't know anyone around who could ask without getting assaulted. As far as Momo remembered, when the gang scattered in different classes, he wrote on a paper everyone's timetable just in case she would get lost around the school's halls, so she searched in her satchel the page. After finding it, the brunette decided to search for Rangiku, since the blond seemed the closest – even a new student could find the school's yard!

She wandered inside the building for half an hour and started to lose the hope that she will be able to find the girl before the midnight. She picked up the phone to announce her boyfriend that she needed a little help to left the place – for such a small town, the high school was damn big -, but she hung up when she heard a song. It was slow and rhythmical and sad, but beautiful. Though Matsumoto told her she had training with the cheers – since she was the cheerleader - and certainly it didn't sound like a matching song, Hinamori headed to the source of the music.

It was a big room with a wall fully covered by two huge mirror in front of which was a long bar like the ones used by ballerinas, in one corner were two chairs, a table and a stereo that was playing a CD. Inside the class she could see two teenagers dancing on the beautiful song, she recognized the boy, but not the girl. They were dancing together, moving their bodies like they were exercising some kind of ballet with lifts and artistic jumps – it was actually contemporary. It was a story transposed into dance steps, a story between two lovers describing the betrayal, the madness and yet, the love left between them. The moves were following the lyrics and the rhythm in the same time, the expressions of the dancers identifying with the characters' giving the impression that they had the same emotions as the storyline presented and the interpretation was so expressive that it made you feel that you are part of the story and somehow that you can be one of the characters. Yet, there was something missing – they were working together, but the distance between them seemed kilometric, the theatre they were playing wasn't enough to fool a professional's eye – enough to fool most of the students, including Momo -, yes, they were good, but they didn't feel for each other the love the song called, they were partners and nothing more.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" someone whispered softly behind the brunette's ear causing her to startle and turn around only to see Rangiku watching the same show as her and being as caught with it as her.

"I didn't know he does ballet." Hinamori chuckled since the image of a guy as him doing ballet was unexpected and somehow funny.

"Ballet?" Matsumoto gave her a confused look but the arching of her eyebrows softened quickly remembering that Momo was new around. "It's not ballet." She laughed lightly. "It's contemporary dance, pretty popular in the actual competitions if not necessary."

"Wait, you mean they are practicing for a competition?"

"Yes." The blond put her index finger on her bottom lip. "In fact, all students around are doing the same. Every year is an international dance contest and all schools that have a choreography profile – meaning every art school as our dear one – are asked to participate. The big prize being a scholarship and trust me the yearly payment for an art school is damn high, there are many dancers competing."

"Are you going too?"

"Of course! That scholarship wouldn't bother me since my parents keep telling me that I have to take good marks to prove them that they don't pay for nothing." She struggled. "You know the old speech." The teen smiled remembering the previous competition. "Last year I was for the first time there and it was unbelievable awesome. I was supposed who participate with Gin as partner, but since he was hit somewhere by a ball meanwhile a soccer game, I convinced Toushiro to dance with me. And guess what? We got the second place on country…and the 24th in the world…" she seemed a bit disappointed but quickly came back to her happy personality. "But hey, this year will be better! I'm the cheerleader so don't tell me I can't dance and I dragged Gin in the team so he can dance too."

The blond laughed at Ichimaru's first image about being a cheer – he had thought a guy should never ever be a cheer, but he proved himself wrong…well, most of the time.

"But if Toushiro's your partner, why is he dancing with her?" Momo asked confused because she had doubts that one could be in two pairs in the same time at the same contest.

"Oh, no! Last year he replaced Gin, I told you, and it took me weeks to convince him to do so. He's so stubborn." The blond whined remembering the hard work she had put on her plan back then, but then laughed again. "Well, I guess that's why we love him, right?"

The brunette couldn't stop the smile that formed on her lips. Rangiku was so easily to talk to and so natural all the time. She was saying what she had to say and she was doing what she wanted whatever the others thought or said in front of her or behind her. The blond was so different from the others girl Momo had met – they were either crazy fans or peacock celebrities who were so kind in front of the camera but so bitchy behind it, just a bunch of fake 'ladies' that she was so tired of. And talking about crazy fans, she just realized that for the first time since she had become a VIP no one jumped on her for autographs or photos or God knows what else, but instead everyone treated her as a normal teenager, which made her half worried for her fame and half easy.

The music volume was fading determining Hinamori to look through the door's window again and see the final of the scene – the boy left as song was saying _I'm holding on your robe, Got me ten feet off the ground_, following the main idea of the music _It's too late to apologize_.

"_If you're not going to improve your technique, just quit it."_ The girls heard from behind the door a sharp male voice making a remark about the girl's dancing skills.

"_Do you really believe you can find a better partner?"_ The female defended herself in a blaming tone standing with her hands on her hips. _"I'd rather say you are the one who can't dance."_ She took her leather jacket and left the room with her characteristic arrogant air.

"You skipped the training today, Yuuka." Rangiku said as the 11th grader stepped out "Or are you ashamed that I took your place as a cheerleader?" Truth to be said, Matsumoto had never swallowed her personality.

"Rangiku," the older student tried to hide the annoyance she was feeling. "I practiced the dance, though you need to do it more than me, it's proved by the partner I have" she tapped the blonde's hair lightly "But it's not your fault you suck at dancing, is it now?"

"I'm sorry, what was that? Oh, right, I think he just said you're not good enough." The teen smirked "Maybe, if you practice more, you'll be as good as I am." She touched her bottom lip as she seemed to think about the prediction. "I'm just kidding, you'll never be even close to my awesomeness." The blond smiled moving her fingers in front of the other girl the way she did when she was telling someone to leave and said in a song-like voice "Bye!"

Yuuka raised her head like she was the queen of the school and no one could ever reach her level and took a glare of the cheerleader. Murmuring 'hmpf', she stretched one hand through her brunette long hair and turned to leave hitting the blond with a strand. By her stand out lips – which were anyway full of silicone – and her narrowed green eyes that were framed by too much mascara and crowned by an over strident make-up, she was very unpleasant by Matsumoto's reply. The previous discussion was awful, but being defeated by her biggest rival was the cherry on the cake.

"Am I awesome or what?" the blond laughed turning to Momo.

"You're the best!" Although making fun of people wasn't her way, nor Hinamori could stop herself – that girl was just too overweening and someone had to give her a lesson. "She put too much lip-gloss." The brunette stated "Who was her?"

"The biggest slut you can meet in this town. Seriously, how could-"she noticed the singer's look and blushed slightly "Sorry, but you have get use with dirty language; I talk elegant compared to others."

_That's what you call elegant…?_ Being surrounded by celebrities with manners and class most of the time, Momo was shocked to hear the way normal people were talking. Or the things they do – like the experience with the music class, which somehow transformed into math, but less important. But all in all, she could say the school day passed well and unexpected funny. At first she thought they were going to jump on her for being a VIP and she would had to hide in a locker or a bush or anywhere else where she would be able to, but instead of all the horror she imagined, she got a friendly welcome and the time spent with Rangiku's group as it was introduced to her was giving her the hope that the new school may be better than the private one where she had attended before the last events. At least, here very true students, not a bunch of faked rich ones.

"Hey, Mister Skater, you're late for work." The blond yelled reaching a higher volume than the music played at the moment.

She smiled guilty because she knew Toushiro had hated to be called 'Mister Skater' or anything that had to do with skating since… since then, but it always got his attention so she used it only in exceptional moments, when she had to tell him something important which required attention. And his job was an importing thing, right? Obviously she got an annoyed – to say at least – glare.

"What time is it?" he asked taking the CD with every song needed for the contest. His voice was soft and he looked tired because of too much training as the brunette thought – he seemed a totally different person than the one who argued with Yuuka and if she didn't see with her own eyes, she could swear that anyone who would told her was lying.

The boy put the disc inside his bag and leaned to his short towel to remove the sweat from his face, a towel that after it did its job was hung on the teen's shoulders while Hitsugaya was drinking a good amount of water. Only then Momo realized he was shirtless and, worse, she was staring at him, so she quickly turned her back to the dancing room praying she wasn't caught. _Hope he didn't see me…_ A rather loud laughed reached her ears and she turned to the teens blushing madly.

"Like what you see?"

Hinamori turned back again cursing herself for looking and soon heard steps coming to her and closed her eyes tightly and swallowed hardly expecting some jokes.

"You can open your eyes, I have my shirt on." She took a deep breath as she felt an accelerate respiration behind her ear, then faced him with her eyebrows narrowed.

"Do not ever do that again." The brunette replaced the embarrassment with anger successful – only in front of the others two because she could still feel the burning sensation on her cheeks.

_Two times in a day? What's wrong with this girl?_

"It's you who came here, remember? I was just training!" it took him a minute to get out of the shock and answer properly.

"Well…" she tried though he had a point. "You shouldn't train…shirtless. It's inappropriate and disrespectful for an innocent girl who just pass by and-"

"Hot." Rangiku cut her struggling.

"What?" the brunette caught off guard.

"Hot. Sexy. You know what this means, right?"

"No! Yes, but no!" Momo blabbered and blushed even more – she wasn't used with this kind of teasing. "I know what it means, but it didn't want to say it. I mean…I…I don't think he's hot, _dammit_!" she pouted "Oh, no, now I'm talking like you."

"That's good! You'll fit better here like that. All we need to do now is to pair you with someone…Let's see…"

"B-but I already have a boyfriend."

"Shit."

"Yeah, Toushiro, I know you want- Hey, where are you going?" Matsumoto yelled watching as the boy started to run to the school's entrance – or exit in this case.

"I'm late at work."

_Work? Does he have a job? _Hinamori had been too busy with the whole incident to notice the work-discussion. _As what, as a stripper?_ She thought sarcastically wondering what job a 16-17 years old teen that was still in high school can have (not like being a stripper at that age would be legal), but she panicked and blushed as soon as she realized what just flew through her mind. _She's corrupting me…_ the brunette stated looking at Rangiku.

"He's hot." The blond brought her to reality. "That's what all every girl in this school says." She turned to the singer. "And I saw you staring so don't deny it. You think the same thing as them."

"No, I don't!"

* * *

_**I hope you like it ^.^ Now guess the job xD**_

_**Here's the dance: .com(slash)watch?v=QG0hNmCH3zI&list=PLE6506552F567D467&index=19&feature=plpp_video - It's called 'I apologize'**_

_**And don't forget to review ^.^**_


End file.
